Dark Paradise
by Azura Knight
Summary: The Dark Fairy of Fairy Tail, known throughout Fiore for her strength and merciless when dealing with enemies but in Magnolia, she's just another Fairy Tail wizard who although can cause chaos, cares for everyone, especially a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer. But what happens when she comes home after a 3-month mission to the Fantasia Parade?
1. Chapter 1

_~~~X784~~~_

Magnolia, a town known for its beautiful sites and it's strong guild: Fairy Tail - a place where anyone is welcome.

But aside from being extremely strong, the guild was also known for how chaotic it could be.

Their guild facing many complaints about property damage, injury of civilian sometimes client and other issues that the third Master of Fairy Tail did not enjoy reading over and over again. After all, everything they were not limited to outside the guild - many of mages caused the same damage inside.

But after their most recent battle with Phantom Guild, the Fairy Tail guild had been updated immensely.

Changes that Team Natsu was surprised to see when they arrived.

They all stared at the new and improved Fairy Tail building in amazement

"This is a surprise," Erza says marvelling at the new building alongside the others.

"They finished it" Natsu exclaims surprised.

"Our new Fairy Tail"

They all stared at the updates on the outside before walking in and seeing the guild practically sparkle.

"How beautiful!" Happy and Lucy beam together clearly very happy to see the changes as the leaned on the railing while the rest stood in the doorway.

"Yes, this is wonderful" Erza agrees while Grey turned to Natsu how had most of his face covered with his scarf.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" He asks the pink haired dragon slayer who looks disappointed.

"It's different to how it was"

"Lu-chan welcome back" Levy greets once she notices the teams return to the guild, to which Lucy responded with the same excitement.

"Levy-chan!"

"Great huh?" She says seeing their faces, not seeming to notice Natsu's upset one.

Levy went through all the changes that happened in the guild: the addition of an indoor pool; a game parlour in the basement and arguably the biggest change - everyone was now allowed onto the second floor.

"But of course you still have to be an S-Class wizard to go on an S-Class mission" Levy explains as Elf-man waves to them from the second floor.

Throughout her explanation, while Lucy marvelled at the additions, Natsu continued to grumble. "It's different"

"You've returned, you bunch of fools" A voice from behind them greets.

The team turn around to see Makarov standing there with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Master"

It was then they noticed a familiar face standing beside him.

"This is our new member, Juvia" Makarov introduces. "Ain't she a cutey?"

"Juvia is glad to be of service," She says with a little curtsy, beaming at the group.

"So you really joined?" Grey laughs, his arms folded in front of him, happy to see the girl who helped them a lot.

"You've helped us a lot at Akane" Erza compliments, which pleased the water mage.

"It's all thanks to you! Juvia will work hard!"

"Glad to have you!" Lucy says only to get a negative reaction.

"Love Rival" Juvia accuses.

"Actually I'm not..." Lucy objects but it doesn't seem to have an effect on Juvia.

"We have one more new member" Makarov reveals before addressing said member.

"Come on, say hi to everyone"

"There's another one?" Happy asks as he floats in the air.

They all turn around, outraged once they see their new 'member'

"Hey, you gotta be kidding me" Grey exclaims before both he and Natsu stand defensively.

"Gajeel!"

"Why is he..?" Grey starts but both him and Natsu are stopped by Juvia who raises a hand to both of them.

"Wait! Juvia recommended him!" Juvia says quickly hoping they would calm down.

"Juvia is one thing, but he's the very person who destroyed the guild!" Erza argues as angry as Natsu and Grey if not more.

"Now, now," Makarov interjected, "They say yesterday's enemies are today's friend, yes?"

"Yeah" Levy agrees, sitting on her knees, hiding by a table. "I-I don't mind at all.."

Jet and Droy look over, as pleased as Natsu seeing Levy scared though the girl doesn't admit it.

"This has got to be a joke" Natsu snarls banging his fist on the table Gajeel sat by. "You expect me to go on jobs with this guy?"

Gajeel turns to him with a dark look on his face.

"Don't worry, I ain't sharing my work!" Gajeel declares with a grin.

"Cold as steel!" Natsu yelps before Gajeel gets up forcing him to move backwards.

"I just want jobs, that's all, I can't believe I ended up here in the most annoying guild of all" Gajeel taunts sticking his face out to Natsu.

"Say that again" Natsu demanded, raising his fists.

"Poor Gajeel-kun was always alone and Juvia couldn't leave him like that, so..." Juvia explains but realises her mistake and quickly adds on "It's not that type of relationship though, really"

"It's the role elders, to guide the youth from the wrong path to the right one" Makarov advises not surprised at their reaction. "Deep down, even he is good..."

"Or so I'd like to believe" Makarov mumbles turning his head away from them.

"If that's your decision Master" Erza declares, agreeing with his decision as there wasn't a real way to argue against it. "But I think it would be best to watch him carefully now"

"As you wish" Makarov accepts, sweat dropping slightly before his posture changes and he stands straighter.

"But you'll be happy to know" This catches all their attention except for Natsu who remains glaring at Gajeel. "Hikari will be returning soon"

That had been enough to change the mood as Natsu turns to Makarov a smile on his face

"Really?" Grey asks causing Juvia to be curious.

"When?" Natsu questions sounding excited while Gajeel crossed his arms with a 'tch'.

"She was supposed to arrive before you guys, but there was a small side mission that caught her attention" Master explains, happy they weren't as angry as before.

"Knowing her she's probably saving another village," Erza says with a smile on her face surprising Lucy.

"You say that as if it's something small" Lucy exclaims knowing how difficult it would be to save an entire village.

"For Hikari, it is" Natsu chirps happily.

"She's super strong and is always helping everyone."

"She's like an older sister to all of us," Grey states causing Juvia to sigh in relief at the thought of another Love Rival had scared her.

"She must be amazing," Lucy marvels, curious about this new character.

"She's more than that, Hikari's the best," Erza praises surprising Lucy as she wasn't normally the one to give out compliments.

"I can't wait to fight her again, she's probably gotten even stronger since the last time," Natsu said his fists lighting up in flames due to his excitement.

"No doubt about that"

 _~~~X766~~~_

A 27-year-old Gildarts stands at the request board.

He had been going on missions for a while now and was looking forward to an exciting one but as his eyes glance around the board - he didn't see one that was interesting enough.

Until his eyes fell on a request that was hidden in the corner, the paper it was written on was slightly ripped but it was still legible.

"Finally found a request?" An 18-year-old Macao asks, his arms crossed as he smirks at the older man.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take that long" Gildarts claims showing Macao, and consequently Wakaba who stood next to him, the poster

 _'Please Help, Demon Destroying Village'_

"Looks difficult," Wakaba comments puffing away at a cigarette.

"You want some help?" Macao offers but Gildarts shakes his head no.

"I think I've got this one" He assures them before walking over to Makarov who sat by the bar drinking. It was common for Gildarts to go on missions by himself, he preferred it that way.

"Master I'm taking this mission" He announces displaying the request.

"Ah, sure," Makarov said taking a quick glance at the request before going back to his drink.

With that, Gildarts made his way to his home to start preparing before leaving Magnolia to the village of Teiana. He arrived in the village 3 days later, most of his time spent travelling on foot as trains didn't seem to go out in that direction.

When he arrived, everyone knew he was there. That was the case with small villages, word spread around quickly. Meaning he didn't have to look very far for his client as they ended up coming to him. It was an old man, who relied on a cane to get by. His back was hunched and on his shoulder was a long cloak. His eyes were closed and there was a scar covering the right one.

"You must be that Fairy Tail wizard," He states, Gildarts simply nods in response.

"Prove it" The old man orders.

Gildarts raises an eyebrow before complying with the order. He drops his bag before lifting his shirt so that his guild sign can be seen before letting go of the shirt and lifting the bag up again.

"We've been waiting for quite some time now"

"Well, I'm here now" Gildarts replies knowing from previous experience not to argue with the client.

He looks around to see the villagers inching closer to listen into the conversation but seem very hesitant on actually coming near him.

"Then you can get started straight away, the demons in the forest to the west. It uses dark magic, and do not be fooled by its appearance" The old man advises him.

It was easy to tell that he wanted the mage gone fast.

"Alright then" Gildarts muttered before going in the direction the old man had mentioned.

He walks quite a distance, slowly getting annoyed at the fact there was nothing showing up.

While at the village Gildarts had noticed it didn't look like they had been attacked by a demon recently. There was no wreckage or construction going on. There was definitely something that the villagers weren't telling him, but he had faith in his ability to deal with it.

He was deep in the forest, light barely passing through the leaves before hitting the ground, a light breeze moving the leaves

Gildarts stops.

He quickly jumps back, what looks to be a dragon made of darkness standing in his previous place.

"Leave" It orders, the voice sounding deep.

"Sorry but you're the one who has to leave" Gildarts replies, folding his arms in front of him.

"You'll get hurt" It speaks again causing Gildarts to raise his eyebrow.

"Try me" He offers, standing defensively.

The dragon opens his mouth, sending a tornado of darkness towards Gildarts who easily dodges it by jumping to the side. It then raises an arm slashing it downwards and shards of dark pieces go flying towards him. Gildarts runs in between the shards, raising a leg kicking the dragon in the head or so he had aimed to do but instead his leg goes through the dragon. Gildarts recovers by jumping back. He stands straight eyes narrowing before blinking in realisation.

"You can come out now" He calls out but nothing seems to move.

"Stop being a coward and come out or fight me properly" He shouts and the black dragon seems to flinch.

"Could you just leave?" It asks with a childish tone.

"We don't have to fight, just come out. That's all I ask" Gildarts suggests instead.

"You promise you won't hurt me?" The dragon-shaped darkness asks making Gildarts confused.

"Yeah sure, promise," He says quickly and the dragon disappears and Gildarts could see a small child-like figure hiding behind a tree.

"Why don't you come out?" Gildarts says crouching down with a sigh.

The little figure comes out, revealing a girl with unruly light blue hair that only reached to her shoulders. The little girl wore a long white dress with a small black jacket and was barefoot. Her face was dirty and her arms were covered in small cuts.

"What's your name?" He asked softly and the child tilted her head.

"A name? Something people call you" Gildarts explained after scratching his head slightly, he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"The villagers call me Oni," She says although quiet, it was loud enough for him to hear.

Gildart's wasn't sure how to respond. The so-called demon he was told to take care of was what looked like to be a 5-year-old girl.

"Why don't we give you a different name?" He suggests not wanting to call the girl Oni while the girl tilts her head not sure what was wrong with the name but nodded to him regardless.

"Ayame" The little girl shook her head no, disliking the name.

"Cana" Again a shake of the head.

"Rin" Silence then... _shake._

"For a kid who didn't even know what a name was you sure do have a preference" Gildarts mumbles under his breath. The girl could clearly hear him but chooses not to comment as she didn't really understand what he meant.

"Hikari?" She tilts her head to the side. Gildarts straightened hoping this would be the one

"What does it mean?"

"Hikari means light," He says, happy that it didn't take longer than he thought it would.

"I like it" The newly named Hikari decides and Gildarts nods.

"So, Hikari, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" He asks hoping to find the kid a place to go and leave the village soon.

"I'm here because I've always been here and I don't know what parents are" She answers causing Gildarts to sigh. The girl was probably abandoned here by her parents which angered Gildarts.

Who would leave an innocent girl all alone?

"What was that magic you were doing? Shadow magic? Who taught it to you?" His direction of questions changes knowing she wouldn't be able to explain the reason for her situation very well.

"Shadows are created when an opaque object blocks light, that's not what I'm doing. I'm removing the light to create whatever I want to create." The girl explains creating a ball of darkness in her hand, her explanation sounds of shadows sounds as if it had been read out from a book. "I think"

"It can't actually hurt you either," She said, the ball turning into a shard that was previously thrown at Gildarts. The shard floated down through her hand and out of it showing that instead of piercing the skin, it fazed through it

"I learnt it myself," She says surprising the older mage.

"Seriously?" He asks and she simply nods.

"You're what five and you learned how to do magic yourself?" Gildarts asks and Hikari looks up to him before nodding again.

This caused Gildarts to wonder.

"That's probably why the villagers don't like you, they don't seem to be fond of magic or mages" He mutters to himself considering the fact that the villagers wanted him gone as quickly as possible.

"What's going to happen now?" Hikari questions with a tilt of her head.

Gildarts remains quiet for a moment before grinning at the young girl who straightens her head.

"How about you become a Fairy Tail mage?" He suggests looking at her expectedly.

"What's that?" The questions cause Gildarts to fall dramatically before getting back up.

"Fairy Tail is the guild I'm from, if you come with me then you'll be apart of the guild. We're like a family" He explains and she tilts her head.

"Are you going to leave me there?" He could see the hesitation in Hikari's eyes.

"I'd have to leave for missions but I always come back, Fairy Tail is my home," Gildarts says and Hikari looks down before meeting him in the eyes.

"Can I have a home too?" She wonders.

"Of course, let's just get you out of here," He says offering her a hand. Hikari glances from him to his hand. Considering for a moment that if she were to stay that the villagers would get someone else to deal with her and they might not be as nice. But that didn't stop her from looking back to the leaves she had hidden in earlier.

It might not have been the most amazing place, it was her home and it had a familiar aura to it.

Hikari turned back to Gildarts, more confident as she placed her hand in his.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face as she tilts her head slightly to the right. A habit that seemed very common to her but one that only made her cuter.

Gildarts looks at the little girl, the smile she wore mimicking the one he had given to her was crooked yet shined just as bright.

They began walking in the direction of the village as Gildarts took one last glace of the location he had discovered the little girl.

A dark figure much taller than when Hikari was standing there, appeared by the trees. But the moment Gildarts blinked - it was gone.

 _~~~ Three Days Later ~~~_

They arrived at Fairy Tail, Gildarts stops letting Hikari take in the building. The door was open and the noise could easily be heard from where they were standing.

"Ready?" He asks looking down at her and she nods walking slightly closer to him.

"I'm back" Gildarts announces to the guild. There were various cheers welcoming him back to which he responds to with a smile. Hikari looks around in wonder at all the people who seemed pleased with his return.

Macarov appears in front of him greeting him with a smile."Gildarts, you're back earlier than expected," Gildarts simply nods to this.

"The mission went a lot better than expected, we even got a new guild member, if you'll allow it," Gildarts says looking down to the girl clutching onto his leg for dear life.

"Oh, who's this?" He asks but the girl hid her face into Gildart's leg.

"This is Hikari" Gildarts introduces as he pulls her off of his leg and places her in front of him instead.

"It's nice to meet you Hikari-chan," Makarov says leaning downwards slightly to the child with a smile on his face.

"Y-you too" She replies with a small bow of the head before slowly inching backwards so she was standing next to Gildarts.

"Do you want to join our guild?" Makarov asks knowing that Gildarts wouldn't have invited the child for no reason.

"Yes please" She mumbles fidgeting with her hands. It was a lot easier for her to speak to Gildarts because she was sure he wouldn't hurt her. Hikari wasn't sure how to react to these new people.

"Why do you want to join?" He asks and Hikari froze before she felt Gildarts push her forward slightly and Hikari glances up at him and he smiles encouragingly before she turns back to look at the floor in front of her

"I don't want to be alone anymore" She mutters holding onto her hands tightly.

"Then you're in the right place," Makarov says placing a hand on the child's head. She looks up at him slightly shocked before smiling at him.

"T-Thank you," Hikari said before glancing back down.

"Enno, come here" Makarov calls out to the purple haired girl who made her way over to them.

"Welcome back Gildarts," She greets and in return, he simply nods at her.

"Could you take Hikari to get her guild mark, she's a little shy" The Master requests before they turn to the little girl that was hiding behind Gildarts.

"Of course, would you like to go Hikari-chan?" Enno offers and Hikari looks up to Gildarts who ruffles her hair.

"You gotta stop looking to me kid, it's your own choice," He says and Hikari turns to Enno, a few seconds later she nods to her, following Enno to get her guild mark.

Gildarts watches the little girl walk away.

"So, what's the story?" Makarov questions as they make their way to the bar.

"Hikari was the demon that they wanted me to take care of. She was hiding in the forest probably living there as well" He answers grabbing an offered drink.

"Is that because of her magic?" The Master asks as ever since Hikari had arrived he had sensed a strange magic coming from the girl.

"It must've been, the people weren't exactly pleased with me being there," He says recalling how people were so hesitant to come near him.

"Hm, well it's good you brought her here," Makarov declared taking a sip of his drink.

"So are you ready for fatherhood?" The question surprises Gildarts into nearly choking on his own drink.

"Fatherhood? Come on Master you know most of the time I'm not even here" Gildarts coughed out.

"Tell it to the kid, she looks to you before doing anything," Makarov remarks after observing her behaviour. "It's more than just hero worship"

"I wouldn't be able to be her father, the kid deserves more than the guy who can't stay in one place for more than a month," Gildarts reasons, memories of a failed relationship coming to mind before he cleared his mind.

"You can say that but she'll look to you for everything," Makarov states taking another sip.

"Gildarts" A voice calls out and he turns to see Hikari rushing over to him.

"That was quick," He says ruffling her hair once she gets to him.

"Mm Enno-san is really nice," She says nodding her head.

"So where is it?" He asks and Hikari takes off her jacket and turns around to show him the black Fairy Tail mark on her left shoulder blade.

"Looks good," He compliments" As she puts her jacket on properly and gives him a small smile.

"Welcome to home, kid."

 _~~~X784~~~_

A lone figure wearing a long black cloak which was slightly ripped at the bottom, stands at the top of a small hill, allowing them to see all of Magnolia. Including the new building of Fairy Tail, it's symbol standing proudly.

A smile appears on their face before taking off the hood. Her long blue hair flowing onto her back, free to move in the wind. Purple eyes gaze with a gleam.

"It's good to be home"


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel made his way to the centre of Magnolia where _that_ tree was. He wasn't an idiot, he knew who sent the note and why. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud, Gajeel thought they had a right to act however they wanted to. No matter what the mouse-like girl said, after doing what he did then joining their guild, it must have felt like a slap in the face. Not that Gajeel would ever admit it.

"What's the deal with calling me out here?" Gajeel demands his arms by his side as he faces the Shadow Gear team. Levy had tried to hide behind the tree, but couldn't help peeking out.

"I was thinking about going on a job."

"A job?" Jet questions, anger clear in his tone. Gajeel gave him a blank stare displaying that he didn't seem to care.

"You're the one who destroyed the guild, you've got no right to a job!" Droy claims just as angry as Jet.

"You guys sure are petty" He comments making them harden their glare on him.

"Stop it. I... don't hold a grudge" Levy says trying to intervene but she couldn't help but recall being pinned up onto the tree by her arms and the Phantom Lord mark on her stomach.

"This is how we..." Jet starts, tensing his muscles.

"Settle the score" Droy finishes for him

The two attack him while Gajeel does nothing to defend himself, taking both attacks full on. Noticing this they both stop but before they could speak another voice enters.

"What kind of bullying is this?" The three turns around to see a blonde haired Mage, one not commonly seen in the guild.

"Laxus" Jet and Droy say together shocked to see him there as it wasn't often he came back to the guild.

"So this is the kid that did a number on my guild?" He questions not looking at the other as he addresses Gajeel who narrows his eyes at the older dragon slayers appearance.

"So gramps let someone join to keep the guild from getting busted up?"

"That's exactly why people keep looking down at us." Laxus had taken a few steps forward still maintaining a distance between the two of them.

"I heard things in bars here and there that really pissed me off 'Fairy Tail ain't anything special? Those guys are already through...?'" His anger was clear as he begins to glare at Gajeel.

Lightning sparks near Laxus before it rains down onto Gajeel causing him a lot of pain as he screams out.

"It's your fault" Laxus smashes his fist onto the ground creating lightning which directs itself towards Gajeel who's eyes widen but again he does nothing to defend himself, barely noticing the new scent that appears in the air.

The lightning, however, did not reach him. Instead, it made contact with a barrier creating smoke which blocks their view.

"Since when do we bully our new members?" A familiar voice spoke. Gajeel looks up to see the Fairy Tail emblem on a cloak.

"Hikari" Three different voices spoke behind Laxus who crosses his arms, surprised to see her there although he didn't show it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He questions sounding angry but that didn't seem to bother her.

"I'm protecting someone from Fairy Tail, as you know very well, I don't like bullying," Hikari says as Gajeel stood straight, the pain from Laxus's attack lessening.

"I don't need you to protect me," He calls out to the stranger and Hikari turns to him.

"And you'll also tell me that you're not thinking you deserve this for what you did to the guild?" She asks and he crosses his arms turning away from her. This stranger was clearly another member of Fairy Tail he hadn't met yet.

"Gajeel, Master accepted you into our guild, then so do we. The guild may have been a bit broken but everyone has broken a little piece of it before and anyway we needed some updates" Hikari explains with a smile and Gajeel meets her in the eyes not seeing the pity but just the girl being genuine.

"I'm done here," He says gruffly walking away from the group and Hikari turns to Laxus who stared at her expecting an answer.

She walks right past him to Levy Jet and Droy.

"How are you?" She asks with a smile before Levy gave her a hug which Hikari joyfully returns. Laxus stared at them through the corner of his eyes, narrowing them slightly.

"We missed you," Levy says with tears gathering in her eyes before she let go of her. Hikari smiles at her, knowing that so much had happened since she was last in the guild, though they couldn't tell, Hikari couldn't help feeling guilty she wasn't apart of it.

"I missed all of you but I have some things to do so I'll meet you in the guild," Hikari says seeing Levy look disappointed but she still nods. She then looks at the boys.

"And Levy can explain what you guys were doing was wrong," She says, the boys looked like they were about to say something but Hikari was quick to interrupt them "and I don't want an explanation," They look down seemingly guilty.

Hikari turns to Laxus who looks irritated and she began to walk away but suddenly stops and looks at him.

"Coming?" She asks tilting her and Laxus growls before walking past her and Hikari caught up with him and they walk in silence.

"You shouldn't have stopped me" Laxus mutters after a moment of silence.

"You know full well that I would never watch you hurt someone innocent, especially someone from our guild" Hikari replies.

"He isn't exactly innocent" Laxus retorts as they took a path leading out of Magnolia and towards the forest.

"But he's trying to change, that should count for something," Hikari says but Laxus didn't seem very pleased as he grunted at her.

"And consider it this way, having someone who was able to damage our guild to that extent in our guild means that we get stronger" Hikari explains nd Laxus glances at her.

"That doesn't make any sense," Laxus says and Hikari pouts.

"It would if you're smart" She replies causing Laxus scoffs.

"Only an idiot can understand an idiot"

Hikari lightly punched him in the arm.

"Stop being so mean to me," She says and Laxus just looked forward.

There was a small stream that was in front of them which Laxus jumped over. Hikari instead chose to jump on the rocks that were sticking out the water.

"And here I thought you missed me," She said as she reached the last stone but her foot slips on the rock causing her to fall. Laxus quickly grabs her hand pulling her out of the stream.

"Thank you," She says looking up at him with a smile on her face while Laxus stars at her.

"You can let go of my hand now," She says and he instantly drops t turning around and continuing to walk forward. This causes her to giggle but she quickly joins him by his side.

After a few minutes more of walking, they had finally reached their destination.

There was a cottage that had a small flower bed outside. It was pretty small and didn't look like much but it was home to Hikari.

They both made their way inside the cottage. Laxus takes his coat off while Hikari removes her cloak and places it on the coat hook before the two ventured into different parts of the house.

Laxus took a seat on the sofa, allowing himself to get comfortable, propping his feet on the table as he looks around. Things had a small layer of dust showing how long the house hadn't been taken care of.

Hikari went into the kitchen grabbing some snacks in the form of junk food.

"Sory I don't have a lot of stuff, I wasn't exactly here," She says entering the room, pushing his feet off the table before placing a tray that had a bottle of beer, a bowl of crips and other snacks onto the table

"Well you were on an SS Class mission by yourself," Laxus declares taking the beer bottle and ignoring the glasses that had been placed there while she sat down next to him.

"It wasn't that hard," Hikari says defending herself as she grabs the crisp bowl and placed it on her lap as she crossed her legs turning to face Laxus while leaning on the arms rest.

"Except for the injuries that you think you can hide," He points out.

"They're not that bad," Hikari says defending herself as she shoved crips into her mouth before Laxus took the bowl from her.

"You flinched when the bookworm hugged you"

"I wasn't expecting _Levy_ to hug so tightly" Hikari emphasises her name, showing she doesn't appreciate him calling her a bookworm.

"That's what happens when you don't see someone for 3 months"

"Awe, do you want a hug too?" This earns her look which just made Hikari laugh.

"Anyway, are you going to tell me what you're planning?" Hikari asks while Laxus ate the snacks.

"What do you mean?" He asks after gulping down the food.

"I mean, you've got that look on you the one that says you have a plan but you don't want to share with me so you know I don't like it" Hikari explains and he placed the bowl down.

"I want to make Fairy Tail stronger" He answers not looking at her.

"Are you opening up a training camp?" Hikari asks and he gave her a look saying 'Really?'.

"Then what are you planning to do? How else are you going to make everyone stronger?" She asks picking up a snack from the bowl on the tray.

"I'm going to take out all the weak" Laxus announces only to get flicked in the head.

"What was that for?" He asks not looking the slight bit affected by it.

"For being an idiot," Hikari says standing up.

"Everyone in that guild is our nakama and sure they're not all as strong as you are but they're still apart of the guild. You want to make the guild stronger, you don't pick off the weak you make who's there stronger" Laxus sighs before standing, towering over Hikari as they both met each other in the eyes.

"And how long would that take? As Master I need to-" Laxus starts but Hikari was quick to interrupt him.

"Woah, As Master?" She asks raising an eyebrow but Laxus kept his face blank.

"You're not Master yet Laxus, and with this attitude do you really think that Master is going to appoint you to lead the guild?" The accusation was enough to anger Laxus.

"So you think I can't be Master?" He demands to cross his arms. Hikari knew the most about how he had wanted to be Master, it was something he mentioned as they grew up - to not just be seen as Makarov's grandson but someone strong. She could see it in his eyes, he wasn't just angry at her but truly hurt that _she_ of all people thought it wasn't possible for him to be Master- not that he would ever actually say it.

"Laxus I did not say that you're misunderstanding because you're angry I just think-" Hikari tries to explain but this time Laxus cuts her off.

"The guild needs to get stronger and the old man isn't making it happen" He declares before walking towards the door but Hikari follows him.

"This is why you can't be master, you're not accepting that the guild is a family, not some _army_ " She exclaims as he throws his coat on and grabs the handle of the door.

"I refuse to let anyone look down on us," He says a dark undertone lacing his words as he opens the door and walks out.

"Laxus" Hikari shouts after the blonde mage who wouldn't listen to her.

"Laxus, this isn't you... this is something Ivan would do" Her words cause him to freeze.

"Maybe that's what Fairy Tail needs" He states not looking at her.

"You are the last person who believes that," Hikari says shaking slightly. The memories of Ivan and what he would do to make Laxus 'stronger' filled her mind.

"Maybe," He says glancing at her

"Whatever your planning, I stand by Fairy Tail, you know that," Hikari says and Laxus turned to face her.

They both stood in silence for a moment, expressions expressing the words they didn't say _._

 _'I don't want to fight you'_

 _'Don't get in my way'_

 _'Don't hurt our family'_

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens," He says before turning into lightning and going off in a direction.

Hikari sighs not sure what to do, she could chase after him but it was clear that he didn't want to see her.

Instead, she chose to make her way to the guild. She wasn't sure what he was planning, but Hikari knew that Laxus would do something.

And Jii-chan had to know about this.

When she arrives in the guild there wasn't a lot of people there. Mira was tidying up for tomorrow and had help from some people.

"This place looks pretty good," Hikari comments announcing her presence. Mira turned around shocked to see her.

"Hikari" She and other people shout once they saw her.

"Hi," She says with a small wave and suddenly Mira had wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Levy said you were in town, what took so long?" Mira asks once she let go of her.

"I was just a little tired, the guild can get overexcited," Hikari says as she saw everyone cheering at her appearance.

"Well you've missed most people, it's pretty late," Mira says and she was right, the sun was close to setting.

"That's alright, everyone going to be here tomorrow for the parade,"

"But I was wondering if Jii-chan is still here?" Hikari asks and Mira nodded.

"He's in his office" Mira answers.

"Thank you," Hikari says before making her way to his office.

"Hikari" Mira calls out stopping the girl.

"Are you okay?"

Hikari sent her a smile, tilting her head to the left and closing her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mira didn't reply allowing Hikari to continue her way to Makarov and not seeing the way Mira's stare turned worried.

Hikari knocks on Master's office and entered after hearing a faint 'come in'.

"What do you want?" He asks looking down at the paperwork.

"Such a nice welcome home" She replies walking to the desk. Makarov looks up surprised to see Hikari.

"Hikari!" He exclaims before sheepishly smiling at her.

"Ah I didn't realise it was you, there's a lot of work before the festival"

"As always," She says taking a seat.

"So how was the mission?" He asks placing the pen down and putting his hands together.

"It was good, I finished a lot faster than I expected"

"They sent a letter of appreciation that somehow got here before you," He says reaching into his drawer and pulling out said letter.

"There was a bandit attack on a village" Hikari explains meeting his eyes

"Which one?"

"Teiana" She answers, Makarov 'hmm's in response.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks and Hikari shook her head.

"No, nothing special happened" She replies though Makarov didn't seem very convinced.

"Like hell I believe that" He replies and Hikari looks down before meeting his eyes.

"Okay, perhaps something did happen but there's something more important that I need to discuss with you" She replies, her face going serious.

Makarov said nothing allowing her to continue

"Laxus, attacked Gajeel today, after Jet and Droy," Hikari says making the old man sigh.

"But there's something else, I think he's planning to do something to the guild," Hikari says and a grave look appeared on his face.

"Are you sure?" Makarov questions and she nods.

"He was talking to me about making the guild stronger he was talking like... like Ivan" She explains with hesitation.

"I guess I'll have to do something about him," Makarov says sounding tired.

"He's probably going to do something at the festival, everyone will be here so we should be able to deal with it" Hikari assures him.

"Laxus isn't stupid, he'll have the Raijinshu with him" Makarov points out.

"And we have Erza, Mira, Natsu, Grey, Cana Levy, Gajeel and the list goes on," Hikari says with a smile. "We're all here Master, there's nothing to worry about"

Makarov smiles at the young girl.

"It's good to have you back," He says and she let out a small laugh.

"It's good to be back" She replies.

Hikari exits his office and helps clean up for the parade. In this time, Mira catches her up to everything that happened, from the new members to the creation of Team Natsu and the upgrades to the guild. Including the cause of the upgrades. Hikari made sure everything was done before waving goodbye to Mira and the few others who remain in the guild

As she walks home, Hikari notices the stars that shined in the sky causing her to have a smile on her face. It had been a while since she was able to have such a relaxing walk. A thought sparks in her head and she changed the direction she was walking in.

After a few minutes, she arrives at a cliff side that overlooked all of Magnolia. The lights in the city look like stars were all over the place. She sits down, crossing her legs as a breeze went by making her hair move behind her as she closes her eyes.

It felt like the first time she had seen Magnolia like this.

 _"Let's go, let's go" A voice ordered her as they dragged her out of the guild. Hikari nearly tripped multiple times as the blonde haired boy pulled her to an unknown location before running beside him._

 _"Where are we going?" She inquired matching his pace now._

 _"It's a secret" He replied with a grin._

 _"Then why are you telling me?" She asked tilting. Hikari knew secrets were something you didn't tell anyone else._

 _"Because you're my best friend" Laxus answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _They ran out of Magnolia and into the forest with Laxus leading the entire way. When they arrived he dropped her hand and panted heavily, smiling as he looked forward but Hikari kept her eyes on him. He looked at her, the smile not fading before turning back to look forward. This time Hikari followed his gaze and widened her eyes._

 _"Whoa," She muttered unknowingly taking a few steps forward._

 _From their viewpoint, they could see all of Magnolia. And because it was night and all the lights were on, it looked like stars._

 _"I know right," He said seeing her amazement._

 _"But you can't tell anyone about it, " He declared and Hikari nodded at him._

 _"Pinkie promise,"_

 _Laxus stuck out his pinky to her and Hikari tilted her head._

 _"It's a pinky promise, you wrap your pinky around mine, and you can never ever break the promise" He explained seeing her confusion. She hesitantly followed his instructions._

 _"Pinky promise," She repeated the foreign words but it made him smile even wider (if that was even possible)._

 _The two looked back to Magnolia once they let go of each other's hand, admiring the sight once again._

 _"No one else is allowed to come here, it's our special place,"_

Hikari rose with the sun as she always did, opening her eyes to see her bedside table. On it was a lamp and a framed picture that sat faced down.

She shot up, looking around her room confused to how she got there - the last thing she remembers was sitting by that cliff side.

Hikari picks up the frame to see eyes staring back at her. It was an old picture, taken when she was 18.

In the picture, she and Laxus stood side by side while the younger kids stood in front of them. Erza had her arms crossed with a smile on her face while Mira took the same pose but a dangerous smirk on her face instead. Lisanna stood next to Elfman and Cana who smiled normally while Grey and Natsu glared at each other. Back then and probably still now, Laxus hated taking pictures.

Winning a bet was the only way Hikari had managed to get Laxus in it, though that didn't mean he would smile.

Hikari smiled as she lowered the picture onto her lap. She knew who had brought her home, not that he would ever admit it.

 **Hello to everyone, and thank you especially those who reviewed I was honestly terrified because this is my first story that I've published and as you've already read my grammar sucks really bad I'm sorry but that's not going to change because I just don't have that skill but thank you soooo much for giving my story a chance. I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari arrives at the guild early in the morning and as always Mira was already there along with a few other people.

"Mira, what can I help with?" Hikari inquires as the other woman was already at the bar handing drinks.

"You already helped so much yesterday, you can relax" Mira insists as she puts things together.

"But that's boring" Hikari complains only making the Take Over Mage smile.

"Why don't you compete in the Miss Fairy competition?" She suggests and Hikari gave her a look.

"Really Mira? I thought you knew me better than that" She replies and Mira giggles at her.

"Well, you did say you were bored" Mira comments as she picks up a tray and takes it to whoever ordered the drinks.

Hikari spins in her seat to face the guild. She had been informed of the changes that occurred and thought back to the second floor. Hikari had become as S Class mage at the age of 11, the youngest age to become an S-Class Mage. After spending 6 years in the guild it made sense to take the test.

Mira came back and continued to talk to her. Slowly, more people arrived in the guild, and it gets a lot louder.

"Hikari, this is Juvia" Mira introduces her to the girl who had walked over to the bar.

"Juvia is pleased to meet you," She says recognising her from what was said about her the day before.

"The pleasures all mine" Hikari replies with a smile.

"How are you finding the guild so far? I know we can get a little out of hand sometimes" Just as she said that a chair had flown across the room.

"Most of the time" Hikari corrected with a sweat drop, causing Juvia giggle.

"It's nice, Juvia feels more connected with people here than in Juvia's old guild" She explains and Hikari nods.

"You were apart of Phantom Lord right?"

Juvia hesitantly nods.

"But Juvia is very sorry about what happened to the guild and-" She starts speaking very quickly but Hikari interrupts.

"It's okay, you're apart of Fairy Tail now, I don't blame you for what happened" Hikari explains with a smile which Juvia returns with a nod.

"Hikari?" A voice calls out and the two of them turn to see Cana.

"Long time no see" Hikari greets and in return Cana smirks.

"Not long enough" She returns with her own smile before Hikari gets up and gives the girl a hug.

"So how was your mission," Cana asks as they let go of each other.

"It wasn't too bad" She replied shrugging slightly.

"Yeah an SS class mission wasn't 'too bad'" Cana replies sarcastically only making Hikari laugh while Juvia looks to her in amazement.

"You must be really strong" Juvia comments but before Hikari could deny it another voice speaks.

"She's one of the strongest in the guild" They all turn to see Erza who had her hands on her hips.

"Stronger than The Great Titania?" Hilarious asks walking over to her.

"We shall have to see" Erza replies before accepting a hug from her.

"How's everything been? I heard about the Tower of Heaven" She asks and Erza nods.

"We sorted everything out," Erza answers shortly but Hikari sends her a look implying that she didn't believe her and Erza knew that they would be discussing it later on.

"You, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Juvia and the new girl, she's a Celestial wizard right? Sounds like quite a team" Hikari comments and Erza nods with a small smile before seeing the dark-haired Mage she mentioned.

"Speak of the devil," She says with a smirk as she see's Grey.

"Levy said you got back yesterday," He says walking over he reaches them, Hikari gives him a hug which he returns.

"Yeah, I don't think I was ready for all the excitement just yet" She explains as the guild continues to grow in noise.

"I get it, not a lot of people want a table to the face when they get back from a long mission," He says and Hikari smiles nodding.

"By the way, where are your clothes?" The question has Grey panicking for his clothes which he manages to find much to Juvia's disappointment.

More and more people began to notice her and everyone was cheering at her return besides those who had seen her the night before. Suddenly all they hear is stamping feet.

"Hikari!" A voice shouts lengthening her name and soon that's revealed to be Natsu as he runs into the guild. He runs at her, aiming a fist but she easily dodges and kicks him into a group of people who had managed to start their own fight.

"It's nice to see you too Natsu" She calls out to the fallen wizard. Happy flies over to Hikari, right into her chest.

"Here is my favourite flying cat" Hikari greets smiling at him as she wraps her arms around him.

"I'm the only flying cat you know" Happy replies looking up at her.

"True, but I've seen flying fish," Hikari says surprising him.

"Really?" He inquires, his mouth watering at the thought of fish flying straight to him.

"Yes," She replies with a giggle having an idea of what he was thinking about. She rubs the top of his head before noticing that Natsu was still lying on the floor.

"Is he okay?" She questions the group around her as normally he would've gotten up by now and demanded a real fight.

"He ate lacrima at the Tower of Heaven, ever since then he hasn't been feeling too well" Erza explains as Natsu drags himself back to the group.

"You haven't learned since eating Laxus's lightning have you?" Hikari questions shaking her head at him.

Instead of complaining to her, he groans in response.

"This should teach you a lesson," She says patting him on the head knowing he would get better soon. Natsu had the habit of bouncing back quickly.

"I suggest you guys get ready for the competition" Mira reminds the girls who say their farewell walking backstage. Hikari swipes a piece of cake before sitting at a table with Grey Natsu Happy and Elfman who she greets as she walks over.

"Still not going to participate?" Grey asks and Hikari gives him a look.

"You know this isn't my kind of thing," Hikari says as she eats her cake.

"Everyone, I'm so glad you could make it. Let's start our Miss Fairy Tail Contest. I am Max, the sand wizard, and I will be your host" Max announces and the crowd around them began to cheer.

"You guys don't care either, right?" He questions addressing Elfman and Natsu who said nothing as he ate his bread.

"I'm a man," Elfman states turning away slightly. Hikari smiles at his most used phrase.

"That doesn't mean you can't enjoy the show like the others" Hikari comments but Elfman just keeps his head turned to the side with his eyes shut. Hikari giggles at him before turning back to the front and taking another bite of cake.

"Entry number one" Max starts off by introducing Cana.

Hikari leans back in her seat, watching the competition. It was nice to see everyone mess about. But her worries about Laxus seemed to poke at her in her mind. She reassured Master that it would be okay, and she believed that they would be able to deal with it - whatever _it_ was.

"Entry number 7: Lucy Hear-" Max started but said mage was quick to interrupt him.

"Don't say my last name!" She exclaims before getting onto the stage.

"Hm?" Hikari tilts her head at her appearance.

"Is this the celestial wizard who was with you guys on your last mission?" She asks turning to Grey and Happy seeing as Natsu was chewing on a piece of bread.

"Aye, sir," Happy answers.

"She's still pretty much a rookie," Grey comments as they turn back to the stage as Lucy moves her arms about in a cheerleader fashion.

"She's participating for rent money" Happy explains and Hikari glances from him back to the stage.

"Too bad things are going to be cut short" Hikari says before takes another bite of the cake.

Before Grey could contemplate what she meant another voice amplifies through the guild.

"Entry number eight:" Everyone looks around to find the source of the voice.

Grey and Elfman stood up while Hikari remains in her seat next to Natsu who didn't have the strength to stand.

"If you want a fairy, you want me. If you want beauty, you want me, Yes, I am all you want. The winner is obviously me, Evergreen" She reveals herself, winking to the crowd that was shocked to see her. "This idiotic contest is over"

"Hey don't get in my way. My rent is counting on this, you know" Lucy complains to the stranger, not seeing the shock that had been placed on the faces of the Fairy Tail wizards in the crowd.

"Lucy, don't look at her eyes" Grey shouts but his warning is for nought as Evergreen raises her glasses a barrier is suddenly placed between the two and Evergreen turns, glaring at Hikari.

"What the hell?" Someone shouts out expressing the confusion

"This is bad, everyone please leave!" Max exclaims into the microphone and the crowd of civilians run out of the guild.

"Lucy, get down here," Grey tells her and she quickly listens standing next to him as the barrier falls. The questions she had instantly shushed as she like the rest of them watch everything unravel.

"Ever, Freed, Bickslow" Hikari calls them all out, making the rest of them look around for the other two and chatter erupts in the crowd.

"Those two as well?"

"They're the Raijinshuu"

"Laxus' personal guard!"

"Where is Laxus?" Hikari questions, looking bored as she keeps her eyes on Evergreen.

"Hikari-chan, don't ruin the fun. This _is_ a festival, we need some entertainment," Behind Evergreen, the curtain rises revealing the other contestants turned to stone, similar to Lucy.

"Evergreen, what are you planning to do?" Makarov questions but she seems unaffected by the guild master questioning her as she smirks.

A bright light gathers in the air before a lightning bolt crashes onto the stage.

"Hey you Fairy Fails" Laxus taunts once the light reduces and they could all see. "This festival's just getting started"

"You're late, it's already started" She declares, walking towards the stage so that she stood beside Makarov.

"Can you really start the festival without me?" He asks but the grin doesn't seem to sway her at all.

"Laxus, return them to normal at once!" Makarov demands to his grandson who only smirk in amusement.

"I wonder how many will be left to be in the Fantasia Parade?" He muses, a bright light, lighting up the room again. But this time, the lightning bolt is aimed at Juvia.

"Don't" Makarov shouts yet the lightning doesn't stop - but it doesn't hit Juvia. Instead, the lighting hits the stage, centimetres away from her.

"Whatever game you're playing I suggest you stop" Hikari advices, seemingly unaffected by him nearly destroying Juvia.

"But it hasn't started yet," He tells her before turning to the crowd.

"The game is simple, these women are my hostages. You want to free them, defeat me" He informs them, his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his face.

"The last one standing wins - Battle of Fairy Tail" He announces to everyone but his eyes only seem to meet Hikari's purple ones.

A sound of a fist making contact with a table is heard and they all turn to look to look at Natsu who stared up at Laxus.

"I like it!" He exclaims, the excitement lighting up his face. "I'm getting fired up"

"I like that eager spirit of yours," Laxus remarks not surprised in his behaviour.

"Natsu" Makarov calls out the dragon slayer's name indicating he should relax but that doesn't happen

"It's a festival gramps, let's do this" He replies walking towards the stage.

"Oi Don't you remember when you got beat by Laxus before?" Warren reminds him.

"I was just a kid" Natsu argues not looking at him.

"It was last year!" Warren snaps annoyed at him.

"I was a kid last year!" He shouts before jumping up, a fist raised.

"But I hate you have no sense of flair. So cool down" A lightning bolt is sent to him and Natsu is instantly grounded.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts, she more so than the others was aware of how much damage he had taken at the Tower of Heaven.

"See what I said?" Warren remarks, his face meeting his palm.

"What a man," Elfman says, admiring how Natsu goes up to Laxus so easily. The same response was not shared by the others

"Aw and he just recovered" Happy complains hovering over him.

The four of them stood on the stage explaining the rules.

"The battlefield is Magnolia. When you find us, the battle starts,"

"Laxus, stop this foolishness!" Makarov roars, using his magic to increase in size. His head nearly touching the ceiling but this had no effect.

"Now, now. I said to calm down." Laxus shouts just as loud. "It's entertainment for the festival, see"

"Let's have fun" He announces before disappearing in a flash of light which blinds the whole guild for a moment.

"So we have to play tag in Magnolia?" Macao questions.

"No, we don't" She declares, turning around to face the guild.

"Hikari you heard him, if we don't beat them then the girls are going to turn to dust," Warren says.

"Do you not realise what he means by Battle of Fairy Tail? It's not just them we'll be fighting, it's each other" She reveals to them.

"Hikari this is serious, we're not going to fight each other, Laxus is the goal" Grey argues and others around him agree.

"And if you're caught in a rune, and the only way out is to defeat your opponent, will you fight each other then?" She questions looking around and people began to look unsure.

"Then what should we do?" Jet demands, worried for Levy who stood frozen on the stage like the rest of them.

But before she could answer, Natsu woke up with a start.

"Has it started?" He demanded, looking around to everyone.

"Yeah but-" Warren started but Natsu didn't hear the end of it as he immediately gets up and runs to the door.

"Then I'm going to find Laxus" Natsu announce running towards the door.

"Natsu" Hikari calls out hoping to stop him but instead something else stops him - an invisible wall which he smacks straight into.

They all look to see words forming in the air.

"Anyone over the age of 80 cannot pass" Max reads out loud.

"Natsu, you're over 80?" Lucy questions sounding shocked as others were.

"Of course not!" He exclaims loudly.

"It must have been created to keep Gramps from the fight"

"But that's strange, a rune shouldn't be wrong," Hikari thought to herself, her eyebrows scrunching up slightly.

"But it means until the rune goes down, you can't get out," She says as he looks at her annoyed.

"But I want to fight him" He argues which sound more like whining.

"You can't even get out of the guild, and anyway, we need to deal with the Raijinshuu first." She declares and as no one seems to argue with her, Hikari continues, ignoring the irritated Natsu who continued to bang at the invisible wall.

"Grey, you can deal with Bickslow. Is Loke around? He should be able to help you out" Hikari says looking at the crowd,

"About that..." Grey trails off catching her attention. "Loke is actually a celestial spirit and he now has a contract with Lucy"

Hikari blinks at him twice.

"Okay, Lucy can you go with him. " She asks without another thought.

"How do you accept that so fast?" People in the crowd shout together.

Hikari tilts her head at them confused about how it was a big deal. They sigh in annoyance and let her continue.

"Uh sure," Lucy says though barely understanding the situation.

"I know this is sudden for you and I apologise," Hikari says but Lucy shakes her head.

"No no, it's fine. I want to be able to help too," Lucy quickly explains and Hikari smiles at her grateful before turning serious again.

"Evergreen is going to be an issue but once we defeat her, the girls will be free"

"I'll go after her" Elf-man says taking a step forward. "If I defeat her nee-chan is free"

Hikari looks at him unsure, Evergreen wasn't to be underestimated.

"Alzack, how good at you at a far range?" Hikari asks turning to the gunman.

"Good enough" He answers propping his gun up.

"Great, go with Elfman and help him from afar but take a different route, Freed probably has runes set up all over the place. If you go together, you'll end up in one" She says and the two nod.

"What about Freed?"

"I wouldn't worry, he's not going to interrupt the fights unless Laxus were to ask him to and Laxus will be a bit busy"

"Why would Laxus be busy?"

"Because I'm going after him," Hikari announces.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do" Makarov questions, he knew that the two of them wouldn't be able to face each other in a real battle - neither of them wanted to hurt the other. They've been protecting each other for so long that it would be wrong to do anything else.

"Gramps it's not just about fighting him Laxus needs to understand where he's gone wrong, he's angry and upset at what happened like all of us were," She says and everyone remains silent as she turns to them.

"What Phantom Lord did, shouldn't have happened and he won't say it but he doesn't like how everything has changed." This was something Natsu related to but after spending time in the guild knew that everyone was still the same

"We've been in this guild for such a long time, Laxus has practically grown up here he's known nothing for all these changes to happen he wants something to blame. Phantom Lord is now out the picture so he turns to the people in the guild - he blames everyone for not being able to defend the guild and accuses them of being weak and I know that's not what happened but he doesn't want to see his home get destroyed again - he wants Fairy Tail to be strong. I know it's a weird way of showing it but getting rid of any weakness to be stronger is what he's had to grow up with. It's what Ivan did and in a twisted way it... it worked" Hikari's looks down slightly over with the thought of Ivan. The older members who had known him also had a solemn look on their faces recalling the man.

Makarov looks down in disappointment knowing that in a way he was at fault for this. Ivan was his son and he should have been able to see through his plan, Laxus should never have been hurt the way he was.

"So please, don't be too angry," She says looking back up to the rest of them.

"When you say it like that it's hard to be," Grey says off rubbing the back of his head looking annoyed.

"But we can't just ignore what he's done"

"And I'm not asking you to, after all, I'm going to go beat him up until he understands he can't just act like the boss level in a game"

"Hikari"

"Trust me, I'll deal with him" She reassures them but Makarov still didn't look very pleased.

"I need the rest of you to stay on standby, I don't know what Laxus will do after the girls are free but it probably will need all of us. Plus is anyone gets defeated, we'll need people fighting them instead of being stuck in a rune" She explains and many of them looked annoyed at the idea of not being involved in the fighting but accept it knowing she was right.

"Warren you need to make sure the guild and centre of town stay in your range, got it?" She questions and he nods.

"Grey and Lucy go first, then Elfman, Alzack. I have no idea where Freed out the runes but I can assure you they'll be all around town, so go by a different route," Hikari explains to the three she mentioned and they all nod complying with her orders.

"Too bad flame brain" Grey taunts as he exits the guild. Annoyed, Natsu tries to go after him only to be met with the rune.

"Get back here and I'll show you Ice princess!" Natsu shouts to him with his face still pressed against the invisible wall.

"Once Levy gets free we'll be able to figure out the rune," Lucy says helpfully but that doesn't seem to change his mood as she leaves.

The other two soon follow afterwards.

"Before I leave, if I find out any of you didn't listen to me," Hikari says before tilting her head and smiling at them. They all began to sweatdrop. "Well you won't want me to find out"

They sighed in relief once she left.

"Master, do you think it's a good idea that she fights Laxus herself?" Macao questions the must smaller man in height.

"No I do not but Hikari has always done the right thing, especially for this guild," He says trying to reassure himself more so than the others.

"Che, this sappy crap's made me bored" A voice cuts through the silence.

"Gajeel" They look surprised at his appearance, not expecting to see him.

"Don't worry about it Salamander, I'll deal with him myself," He says smirking at the Natsu who glares at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are metal freak?" Natsu demands his fists engulfed in flames.

"You wanna go flaming dunce?" He retorts as they both met face to face. Gajeel smirks before turning to leave.

Only to be met with an invisible wall.

"What the hell?" He shouts and Natsu just laughs at him.

"How anti-climactic" Someone in the crowd mutters.

"You can't get out" Natus laughs only to get a glare.

"Neither can you!"

They all sighed as the two dragon slayers went head to head. It made it seem like there wasn't a life or death situation going on but just a normal day in the guild.

Meanwhile, Hikari made her way to the place she knew Laxus would be waiting - Kardia Cathedral.

 **Edited 22/11/17 - Thank you to Shka for pointing out a mistake**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Fantasia?" Hikari questioned, looking at Laxus, whose eyes seem to fill with wonder. "It's a Parade, it happens every year during the Harvest Festival" He explained sounding excited. "It's a Fairy Tail tradition and the best part of the Festival" Hikari tilted her head. "What's a parade?" She asked causing him to drop his jaw in shock. "A parade is when everyone comes together on these big floats and shows off their magic. We go through the centre of Magnolia. There are always so many people" He explained using his hands to gesture how many people come to the parade. "I'm going to be in it this year so you better watch it," He said and she nods agreeing with him causing the boy to grin. "I can't wait"_

Hikari opens her eyes, the memory fading. She could clearly remember the time he had last taken part in the parade, even though it had been so long ago.

"Hikari!"

"I'm listening," She says still running.

"Elfman has made contact with Evergreen, Alzack has taken his position. Lucy and Grey have already started to fight" He informs her.

"Warren you sound so serious," She replies smiling towards people that had recognised her on the street and sent her waves which she returns.

"This is serious! Or that's how you made it out to be" He says the annoyance clear in his tone.

"Relax, worrying isn't going to help," Hikari informs him causing him to sigh.

"Where are you now?" He asks going back to the point.

"I'm halfway there"

"You never did tell us where 'there' was" He points out to her, Hikari knew that and was doing it on purpose in case some thought they could follow her along.

"We'll just have to see if I'm right first," Warren sighs knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

"Oi Natsu, what are you doing?" Suddenly Hikari hears the panic over the telepathic communication.

"Warren what's going" She questions slowing down slightly.

"Natsu's trying to melt Erza" Warren answers frantically causing her to stop.

"What!" Hikari shouts in the middle of the street, not noticing the strange looks people had sent her way. She raised her hand to her forehead trying to connect with Warren so she could hear what was going on.

"Tell Natsu if I have to come back, Laxus will be the least of his worries," She says her tone promising pain but there wasn't a response

"Warren!" She calls out his name, giving some people around her an idea of what was going on - they knew the basics of most of the mages in Fairy Tail. Warren Rocko being one of the old ones they knew it was something to do with telepathy.

"Hikari-san, is everything alright?" An elderly woman questions Hikari who smiles at her.

"Of course, we're just trying to set up for Fantasia, nothing to worry about" She reassures her and the woman smiles at her.

"Fantasia has always been the most favoured part of the festival," She mentions and Hikari nods.

"And we love putting it on every year," Hikari says her eyes wandering back to her path. "I hope you enjoy, but if you'll excuse me I have to go"

Hikari made her escape, continuing to run.

"What the hell is going on? Please tell me Natsu isn't being stupid" She hisses trying to keep at a low volume.

"He somehow freed Erza" Warren explains sounding amazed.

"Don't let him try whatever he did with anyone else" Hikari orders having an idea of how Natsu 'melting' Erza actually worked.

"Hikari," Erza's voice now enters her mind. "I heard everything going on, what would you like me to do?"

"Help Elfman and Alzack, the quicker Ever is defeated, the faster Laxus will lose his leverage," She replies, realising how it sounded after she spoke and quickly added on "Please".

"And after that?" Erza inquires.

"And after that Laxus would have been dealt with," Hikari says repeating her words.

"If not, I'll be joining the fight,"

"That might be fun" Hikari declares knowing Erza would be smirking.

"We will have to see"

Moments pass but Hikari finally arrives at the cathedral. She pushes open the two doors, and they swing to the side.

Near the front, she sees Laxus, his back facing her.

"You took your time," He says while she takes a few steps forward.

"I got distracted, you know it _is_ the Harvest festival, they have such nice food at the stalls," She replies and he lets out a short breath through his nose, sounding amused.

"As always,"

"What plan did you tell them to follow this time? Ambush? One by one until I get tired?" He suggests turning around to her while she stops walking, keeping a small distance away from him.

"That sounds like a good idea for next time" Hikari replies crossing her arms. "But today, it's just me"

"Just you?" Laxus repeats walking forward so there was only a metre distance between them.

"Think that's a good idea?" He inquires takes a step closer, leaning in slightly so they met eye to eye.

"When have my idea been bad?" She replies, her voice dropping in volume.

"Thinking you can beat me, with these wounds" Laxus raised his hand to her stomach and Hikari did her best not to flinch. "It seems like a part of your plan has already failed"

Hikari turns to he purple words floating in the air.

 _'Evergreen vs Elfman & Alzack._

 _Winner_ _: Evergreen'_

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Laxus looks back to where another line is added.

 _'Evergreen vs Erza'_

"Ever can take Erza," He says glaring at her.

"You shouldn't underestimate Erza,"

" _You_ shouldn't underestimate Evergreen," Laxus retorts but she gives him a hard look.

"Erza has her friends on the line and others backing her up, she's not going to lose," Hikari says raising her hands as fists.

"Just like I can't," Hikari says taking a step away from him as he stands straight.

Lightning sparks near him before a lightning bolt is directed to where Hikari stood.

It made contact with the ground and Hikari appears behind Laxus, a leg aimed at his back but he turns around and grabs her leg throwing her towards the door. Hikari lands on her feet, jumping back to dodge his fist before raising her own fist covered in darkness to which he raises his other hand. Their fists meet, lightning and darkness shooting up. Neither moves back but Hikari raises her other hand, turning her wrist and pulling her fingers in to close her hand into a fist and a darkness consumes Laxus. Hikari jumps back her hand still closed as Laxus is trapped in a sphere of darkness. Hikari hears him shout as lightning shoots out of it and he is freed.

"Is that all you got?" He asks Hikari runs forward, but as she does so her entire body is covered in darkness. Laxus does the same thing but with lightning and they both make contact before moving away and attacking again in the form of lighting and darkness. Both moved back before colliding again and did this a few times. The darkness moved back onto the balcony, standing on the railings Hikari released the darkness surrounding her. Laxus stood on the ground.

She raises her palm to face him.

"Dark Lightning Bolts," She shouts and black lightning bolts shoot towards Laxus who dodges most of them. He opens his mouth to speak but in an instant, she was close to him and punched him in the face causing him to b pushed back. Hikari appears in front of him, raising her hand to punch him again.

Once her hand gets closer, Laxus grabs it.

"You're still hesitating," He raises his own fist, punching her in the stomach throwing her back but Hikari flips in the air, lands on her feet crouching down on the floor. She raises her hand to cover her mouth. She looks at the red liquid dripping down her palm before wiping it away onto the side of her trousers. Hikari stands up, only to be knocked back by Laxus. She quickly jumps to the side to avoid the next attack. He raises his leg to kick her to the side but Hikari stands grounded, her forearm against his leg. She grabs his leg, spinning them around before letting it go and Laxus goes flying but lands on his feet.

"You can do better than that" He comments and Hikari stretches out her hand. A sword forms starting from the hilt. Hikari jumps down aiming to hit him but he easily dodges it by moving back. She raises the sword and continues to attack but Laxus manages to dodge it by jumping backwards until he reaches a wall. Hikari raises her sword to his throat.

"You're right," She says but he just smirks.

"You're not going to cut me" He claims meeting her eyes.

"You're sure about that?" Hikari questions her eyes glancing down at his neck which was millimetres away from the sword. Laxus moves forward and Hikari quickly pulls back.

"I'm sure," He states before his hand shoots out and grabs her by the neck. He turns them around and Hikari is pinned at the wall by her neck.

"What are you going to do now?" She asks him but his grip neither tightens nor loosens.

There's a silence.

"Laxus please, enough of this" She pleads raising a hand to his wrist and the other on his hand.

"Gramps isn't going to give up the guild so easily, you don't on family," She insists but suddenly his grips tighten slowly.

"That's where you're wrong, he has already given up on family - his own family" Hikari tightens her grip on his hands.

"The guild is his family like it is yours, blood doesn't mean anything," She says but that has no effect.

"Laxus it hurts" He suddenly let's go and Hikari drops to the floor, coughing.

He looks at her in surprise before morphing his expression into a serious one.

"I'm giving you the chance now," She looks up at him in confusion her hand still on her neck. "Leave Magnolia for a few hours"

"You know I can't do that," She says as she stands up dropping her hand to her side.

"And I won't let anyone stand in my way, even if it's you" The two of them stare each other in the eyes, both showing determination.

Floating runes catch their attention.

 _'Bickslow vs Grey & Lucy_

 _Winner: Grey & Lucy'_

 _'Evergreen vs Erza'_

 _' Winner: Erza'_

"Bickslow, Evergreen, " Laxus mutters angrily knowing the girls must now be back to normal.

"We don't have to fight anymore," Hikari says taking a step closer to him.

"I'm not going to give up so easily" He retorts lighting surrounding him.

"Jii-chan's never going to give up the guild, especially when you think this is okay" She shouts over the crackling lightning.

"Then I'll take it by force" He roars, not accepting anything she said as the lightning continues to circle him. His shirt begins to rip and his arms become scale like.

In a flash, he was in front of Hikari connecting his hands above his head, he hit her head making her fall forward before kicking her so that she flew up through the ceiling of the cathedral. Hikari stretched her hands out once she was in the air, black wings unfurling on her back as she flaps them to keep her in the air. Laxus jumps up, making the hole in the ceiling much bigger before landing on a part that wasn't damaged.

"Enough of this" She demands, creating a sphere of darkness and throwing it at him. Laxus catches it, filling it with his own magic before throwing it back. Hikari narrowly misses it but Laxus was able to call it back to him forcing Hikari to flip in the air, the sphere singing her wings slightly. He throws it at her again but she catches it this time, pressing her hands against the sides of it, pushing it closer until her hands meet with a clap that resounds through Magnolia.

"Why are you acting like Ivan?" She asks but clearly, it was the wrong thing to say as Laxus turns into lightning and attacks her before moving back and landing at the top of Kardia Cathedral's bell.

"Stop comparing me to that man!" He shouts, lightning bolts raining down as Hikari dodges them.

"Then tell me he wouldn't do what you're doing right now," She yells back, black shards flying in his direction.

He pushes his head back a magic circle appears above him.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon" He shouts, directing the attack to Hikari the shards easily getting destroyed in the middle of it. Hikari raises her hand in front of her, the other help holding onto her wrist. "Dark Fairy Attack: Darkness Stream" A stream of dark energy is aimed at Laxus, meeting his attack in the middle of the two. But that wasn't it, tendrils of darkness slowly manoeuvre towards Laxus who remained unaware of them until they made contact with him. The tendrils latch to him as he continues his attack but they don't cause him any damage.

Instead, visions flash in his head, voices accompanying them.

 _'You disappointment, are you even my son?'_ Ivan's voice questioned him in his head, fueling his rage as similar whispers start to come into his mind.

 _'He's wrong about you'_ Hikari's voice easily takes over being the loudest. The vision of her finding out about Ivan 'training' him filling his mind. _'You're strong'_

 _'Do you know how much they look up to you?'_ Images of the brats, when they were younger, filtered through one by one.

Images of his time at the guild continue to invade his mind, causing him to stop his attack. Hikari immediately did the same thing. He pressed his hands to his head, wanting the pictures to leave his head.

Hikari moves so that she was in front of him, and presses her hands onto his. Laxus looks at her, blue clashing with purple.

"Do you get it now?" She asks softly. "No one cares about our reputation with the public because the most important opinion is that of our guildmates - our family, the building may have changed but everyone in there is still family. Blood means nothing, Ivan proved that when he hurt you and _they_ proved it when they stood against him for you"

"You just needed reminding of that"

"And you think that after everything, they'd accept me into the guild?" He questions knowing that this time he pissed a bit too many people off.

"We would" Erza's voice states and Laxus looks to Hikari in confusion.

"Warren" She answers simply.

"We all cause fights, your's just got out of hand," Mira speaks and he could hear the others agreeing with her

"Yeah you're just in a long-term rebellious phase," Macao says causing some of them to chuckle

"Oi Laxus I still want to fight!" Natsu shouts down Warren's ear making the telepathic mage flinch.

"Is it over?" Hikari asks the focus turning back to Laxus

"Yeah..." He says looking down "It's over"

Cheers could be heard through the telepathic communication.

"I'm glad," Hikari says before falling forward, Laxus easily catches her, turning her so to see what was wrong.

Laxus looks from he face down to her stomach, lifting her shirt up so he could see once white bandages seeping out red, realising they must have reopened while they were fighting.

"You idiot" He picks her up, a hand on her back and the other under her knees. He uses his lightning body to get to the guild.

"Is the old lady here?" He questions and he gets a few 'yes's, knowing he was referring to Porlyusica before he quickly walking to the infirmary. He opens the door to see her standing there.

"Old lady!" It was then he saw Makarov lying in one of the infirmary beds.

"Get her on the bed, now," She said knocking him out of his daze before he does as she says.

"He's stable for now" She answers, seeing him stare back to Makarov before glaring at him.

"Now get out" She orders but he seems rooted in his place.

"I can't treat her with you here," She says and slowly he leaves. As the door closes he takes one last peek at Hikari as she lies on the bed.

Half an hour passes and Hikari was stable but had yet to wake up.

Porlyusica asked Laxus and anyone else who was injured to come in and quickly dealt with them as well. Instead of leaving like she had asked, Laxus hovers near Hikari.

"She's not going to wake up with you standing there" He doesn't say anything to her.

"You humans always irritate me so much, go do something else, waiting here is going to do nothing" Laxus turns to her.

"When will she wake up?" He questions ignoring her complaints.

"Normally, I'd say at least 3 days but as you know, she heals faster than a normal person" Porlyusica explains and he nods before turning back to look at Hikari, she looked peaceful as she slept.

"She'll forgive you" Mira's voice causes him to snap to the door. "She always does"

Without another word, Laxus walks past Mira but the two of them knew he wouldn't go very far.

"Would you like anything Porlyusica-san?" Mira asks politely, standing by the door.

"Being left alone would be wonderful" Porlyusica mumbles and Mira nods leaving knowing if the woman had wanted something she would have clearly asked for it.

A few hours past, it was already announced that the parade wouldn't be taking place today. Makarov opened his eyes, still able to feel the fatigue.

'Maybe this is a sign to retire' He thought with a sigh.

Suddenly he could hear the sound of something breaking. 'Maybe not'

"So you're finally awake," Polryusica asks, Makarov turns to look at her.

"Porly," He mutters surprised to see her.

"I've told you not to call me that," She says turning away from him to grab a potion. She helps Makarov sit up before giving him the potion to drink.

"This should help," She says standing by to make sure he has all of it. It was then Makarov noticed Hikari lying down on one of the beds.

"What happened?" He asks gravely as she takes a seat next to him.

"Before fighting the boy she had some terrible wounds, the fight only made them worse, but she's the only one that is so injured," Porlyusica explains causing him to delve into his thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking and I'd advise against it," She says making him turn to her.

"Laxus cannot be left unpunished for his actions" Makarov declares but she doesn't seem to falter.

"While I agree with you on that, I don't think she should be punished for his mistake as well," She argues.

"It's the way Fairy Tail has continued for so long, I cannot be partial in this matter,"

"You exiled your own son, I do not believe anyone has the right to call you 'partial', " Porlyusica says giving him a look. "Besides, your brats would argue against it, her especially"

Makarov looks to where Hikari was resting.

"I don't think you want to start an argument with her"

"I guess you're right," He says sounding defeated.

"But he still has to be punished in some way," Makarov says before Porlyusica gets up.

"I'm sure you can think of something,"

 **Thank you so so so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed the story**


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari opens her eyes to see the ceiling of the infirmary.

Sighing she begins to move to sit up but a voice prevents her from doing so.

"Don't" Hikari recognises the voice and Porlyusica come into view.

"Porlyusica-san" Hikari greets with a small smile, the woman's usual frown not affecting her. What bothered Hikari was the look of worry in her eyes.

"A broken rib, a deep cut in the stomach and cuts on the arms, bruises on the back." Porlyusica lists out loud.

"These are all wounds you received before the stupid game" The sharp stare makes Hikari look away.

"Afterwards, a strain on the left ankle, your stomach wound reopened and you required additional stitches, bruising on the back, you're magic store is taking longer to fill up since you didn't let it to start with, and I've been here for nearly 24 hours waiting for you to wake up, now look at me" Hikari hesitantly met her gaze, anyone else would have missed it (just like Hikari nearly did), her old eyes seem to soften.

"What were you thinking?"

"That whatever I was doing I was doing for the best and I'd rather it be me then one of them in this bed" Hikari answered truthfully.

"One of them didn't have your previous wounds" Porlyusica retorts sounding angry again.

"And that stupid boy just wouldn't go away, I hate humans!" She exclaims and Hikari tries to sit up when she realised who she was talking about.

"Where is he?" She questions only to get pushed back down onto the bed.

"What did Master say?" Hikari asks quickly adding on once her head made contact with the pillow again.

"I said I would wait for you to wake up" Another voice spoke. Hikari turns her head to look although she was already aware that Makarov was the one standing by the door. What she didn't realise was that Laxus was also with him.

"Stressing your wounds further will make it take longer to heal" Porlyusica insists annoyed at the duo's appearance.

"I'm sure I can sit up at least," Hikari says and the woman turns to Laxus who meets her stare head on but Hikari could tell how it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Help her" He gives a quick nod before helping Hikari to sit up. She watches him but Laxus refuses to meet her in the eyes and quickly moves away after she sat up straight.

"What you did was reckless," Makarov starts and Hikari looked down nodding.

"You put your life on the line when we were here to help you, that is the point of a guild we're family, we take care of each other" He explains and Hikari nods to him.

"It seems the both of you need to remember this," He said giving a pointed look to them. Hikari glances to Laxus who meets his grandfather's gaze.

"And so as punishment, you both are suspended until I say so - meaning no missions under any circumstances. You may still come into the guild hall," Laxus was as surprised as Hikari but not as accepting.

"Also, Laxus," Makarov says turning to him not letting him speak.

"You will be given a monthly allowance from your savings during this time, if you run out or want more you will have to earn it by helping Mira around in the guild," Hikari bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as an image of someone ordering a drink and turning to receive it expecting the dainty (solely in appearance)mage, only to see Laxus staring down at them threateningly came to mind.

"Not to mention you will be catering to Hikari's every need while she is injured,"

"But-" Laxus starts and Makarov raises an eyebrow.

"Is there an issue?" He questions causing him to pause.

"My old man did the same thing I did," Laxus says seriously. "He hurt his guild members so if he was expelled then so should I"

Laxus could feel a hand on his. He looks down to see Hikari grabbing his hand pulling him towards her slightly to which he complied with so she wouldn't be stretching as much.

"You cared for this guild, that's why you wanted them to be stronger," She explains looking at him earnestly.

"Correct, your methods, however, were a little let's say unorthodox" Laxus looks at the two of them in disbelief.

"He doesn't regret that he hurt someone in our guild. So did you really do the same thing?" She asks tightening her hand slightly to reassure him.

"But if you want another punishment, I have one in mind" Hikari suggests, her lips twitch as she tries to stop the smile from appearing on her face.

They all looked at her in question.

"Just expel me instead" Laxus deadpanned after hearing his 'punishment' letting Hikari's hand go so that he could cross his arms.

"No, I think that's a good idea," Makarov says looking amused,

"The decision is final, and also," He says stopping Laxus from saying anything else. "You will deal with the damages done to Kardia Cathedral"

Laxus hesitantly nods.

"Wow Master that's harsh," She says confusing them and Hikari looks up to Laxus. "You have to explain to the nicest man in the world why Kardia Cathedral is in such a state"

Laxus widens his eyes in realisation.

"Gramps," He says turning back to him but he shakes his head very fast.

"Well I'm not going to do it," Makarov says and Laxus turns to Hikari.

"I refuse to get the 'I am very disappointed in you but you are forgiven' look it makes me feel like the devil!" She says remembering the last time she got that look. This was something they all agreed on.

"I apologised for you last time,"

"You know that was your fault!"

"I need to get some things from my house, it seems as though you'll be fine here without me for the time being, " Porlyusica quickly interrupts them before an argument breaks out. The third master decided he would walk her out leaving Laxus in the infirmary with Hikari.

"Hikari," He starts but she meets him in the eyes with a look displaying to him that she wouldn't be swayed.

"If you want to tell me that your punishment is too soft then I don't want to hear it"

"It's not right" He insists not seeing how she didn't understand and she looks back to him.

"Then what? You want to be exiled? You want to leave?" She asks but he doesn't falter his gaze.

"It's how Fairy Tail has worked for so long," He says not explicitly denying her claim.

"Fairy Tail is also known to give second chanced to those who deserve it, and you deserve it" She assures him but he doesn't look convinced.

"And anyway if you leave, I'll leave with you," She says surprising him though he doesn't show it on his face instead he gives her a hard look.

"We promised this a long time ago," Hikari reminds him. "Together until the end"

"And if I want this to be the end?" Laxus questions but she doesn't falter for a second.

"I won't let it," Hikari declares and Laxus could see the determination in her eyes.

"HIKARI" The door bursts open and the two of them break eye contact to see a large group of people standing by the door.

"Hey everyone," She greets with a smile as they filter into the room.

"Porlyusica-san told us about your injuries, you should have been more careful" Mira chastise her and Hikari smiles sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," Hikari apologises but Erza doesn't look amused as she crosses her arms.

"You should have relied on us" She scolds, meeting Hikari in the eyes.

"We truly apologize for everything," Freed says with a small bow Evergreen and Bickslow stood beside him and Hikari could see the guilty look on all three of their faces.

"Hey don't worry about it, everything turned out okay," Hikari replies as he stood straight.

"But how did you get so injured, to begin with?" Lucy questions and others around her look interested.

"You know the usual, fighting a monster that was spreading a death-inducing disease," Hikari says making them look at her strangely.

"That is _not_ the usual," Cana points out.

"It wasn't anything too bad"

"And yet you ended up so injured" Laxus mutters sarcastically but Hikari just ignores him.

"What about here? What have I missed?" She questions looking around. Mira takes a seat next to her before she explains everything that's happened, the others pitching in to add something in.

"You guys seriously stole an S Class mission request?" She asks turning to Natsu and Happy.

"Well, you see..." Happy trails off before dramatically pointing to Natsu. "He made me do it!"

"You traitor!" Natsu shouts back but Happy was too high in the air for him to reach.

"And you let them take it?" Hikari questions turning to Laxus.

"Che, it wasn't my problem," He says only to get smacked on the arm.

"Of course it was!"

"By the way Hikari," Levy calls out distracting her from hitting Laxus again. "What made you so late?"

"Oh there was a bandit attack on a village about three days away from here, I also helped with the construction. Nothing big," Hikari explains simply, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't you guys have things you should be doing?" Laxus questions them before they could direct another question to Hikari

"Laxus" Hikari calls out his name in a scolding tone.

"Oi Laxus, fight me!" Natsu says suddenly as if just realising he was in the room. He lunges over to Laxus but in that instant a lightning bolt strikes him, leaving him twitching on the floor.

"We have been here for a long time, I think we should let Hikari rest now," Mira says realising he was right as they all needed to get back to preparing for the parade.

"It's okay, I've already been sleeping for so long," Hikari insists not wanting to be forced to rest for any longer.

"Porlyusica-san informed us that you still need to rest" Erza insists before pushing the group out of the door. Lucy was the first to fall and others fell on top of her with a shout.

"Why is it always me?" Lucy mutters not being able to breathe.

"We'll visit you later, I'll bring fish that should help," Happy says using his wings to keep himself in the air behind Erza who was dragging Natsu out. Hikari waves a goodbye as the door closes, while Laxus remained inside the room with her.

"Nothing big?" He repeats turning to her.

"Were you expecting something to happen?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"At least don't try to lie to me," Hikari opens her mouth to argue but decided against it as she lets out a sigh instead not sure what to say.

"What happened?" He asks and Hikari glances down to her hands.

"The village I went to was Teiana, it took a while for them to recognise me but when they did they told me there was nothing for me there," she admits quietly.

"Meaning" He prods wanting her to continue.

"Meaning, there's nothing to worry about" She declares looking up at him with a smile, closing her eyes.

"If you think I believe that for a second you're insulting yourself," He says not believing her at all.

"Laxus," She says his name with a frown but he doesn't falter.

"If that didn't work with you it's not going to with me," He says making her sigh.

"It's not a big deal, nothing happened" She insists to no avail.

"Like hell I believe that!"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"I... I found out that I wasn't even born in Teiana, I was just abandoned close to it," She says not meeting his eyes. "And I know it's not a big deal but I just thought that I knew at least _something_ about my past, about my parents but... I was wrong"

Thanks to his heightened senses, Laxus could smell the tears that Hikari refused to let drop.

"I'm being stupid" She murmurs and he places his hand under her to, gently pulling her to look his way.

"You're not being stupid for wanting to know about your parents," He says meeting her eyes, pausing before he decided to speak again.

"Stupid is what you are when you swap salt for sugar thinking it'll taste better that way"

This causes Hikari to smile before pushing his hand away.

"That was one time when I was 7!" She exclaims causing him to smirk.

"Still very stupid," He says making her laugh.

"And what about that time you were trying to prove that berry wasn't poisonous by eating it only for you have a bad reaction to it?" She questions causing him to think back to it with a grimace as he recalls the taste.

"I blame you for that"

"Because I'm the cause for all your troubles" Hikari replies sarcastically.

"That's pretty much it," He agrees only to get smacked lightly on the arm before she looks up at him with a smile

"Thank you," She says and Laxus turns to look away.

"I didn't do anything"

"It's for the cake you're going to get me"

He gives her a hard start but she looks up at him innocently.

"Master did say you were going to cater to my _every_ need, and I _need_ cake" She reminds him with a smirk, he pauses dropping the glare.

He suddenly leans in closer even as she moves places his hands on the bed, trapping her in between, their breaths mixing together.

Their eyes clash together, mouths close to brushing over each other.

"Is there anything _else_ you need?"

Hikari raises a hand to the side of his face, leaning in so she was close to his ear.

"I need," She says blowing a breath out, Laxus could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end, "a cake"

Hikari's hand drops and Laxus moves back immediately to glare at her while she just sits back laughing at his expression before wincing in pain.

"I'm fine," She says answering the silent question he asks through his gaze.

"You should rest," He suggests while she pouts.

"I have been resting since yesterday" She whines making him roll his eyes.

"Then at least have the medicine the old hag left, I don't want to get blamed when she comes back," He says picking up a tiny bottle and displaying it to her. Hikari takes it without a word. She tips her head back, gulping it all down as fast as she can.

"I swear she makes it more bitter than it needs to be," Hikari says before handing it back to him, cringing at the taste.

"With all the pain you cause her, I wouldn't be surprised"

"You're one to talk!" She exclaims pausing when she see's his eyes close slowly. Laxus blinks quickly in order to stay awake.

"It's that bastard," He mutters and Hikari knew exactly which 'bastard' he was talking about.

The door opens as Laxus falls heavily onto the floor.

"He's not going to appreciate that when he wakes up" Hikari comments as Mystagon walks closer.

"Luckily I won't be here to face the aftermath" He replies making her smile, releasing air from her nose seemingly amused.

"How mean! leaving me to deal with him on my own," She says crossing her arms.

"The consequence of my visits I'm afraid"

"You're trying to get me back for the chair aren't you?"Hikari questions referring to the first time she made tried to make contact with him which so happened to be by hitting him with a chair so that he wouldn't cast his magic on her. She relished how he was still clueless to the fact it had taken her a very long time to set it up, instead believing Hikari had somehow managed to overcome his magic to hit him.

And she would never correct him on that.

"Come on, I know you don't do social visits, what's up?" She questions finally when he doesn't deny her claim.

"Anima has been opening more frequently," He reveals to her. The only reason Hikari was aware of Anima was due to coincidentally finding Mystagon on a mission when he closed another portal.

"We now have three dragon slayers in the guild, when the time comes they'll be able to deal with it if you let them help" Hikari informs him.

"I heard what happened in the cathedral," Mystagon says not being subtle as he tries to change the topic

"It's nothing I can't recover from" She assures him, knowing there was no point in trying to argue.

"I see," He says his eyes wandering around.

"You can leave if you want to just don't be so awkward," Hikari says and he pauses.

"I... don't know what you mean,"

"This is why you shouldn't put everyone to sleep, you barely talk to anyone and now you're socially awkward" She reprimands him

"I do not understand," He says thankfully for all the cover-up seeing as she couldn't see him blush, but still couldn't help but pull up the scarf covering his face.

"Go take another mission and be mysterious," Hikari waves him away.

"I shall be seeing you then" Mystagon leaves, the door shuts and Laxus snaps his eyes open, quickly getting up.

"What did he want?" Laxus questions and Hikari looks at him cluelessly.

"What did who want?" She asks wrapping a strand of hair around her finger. He narrows his eyes at her but before he could speak the door opens again to reveal Evergreen.

"Sorry to interrupt but Master's requesting to see Laxus," She informs them. Laxus gives Hikari a look that promised he wasn't done before he left.

Evergreen took his place standing beside Hikari.

"What was that about?" She questions and Hikari shrugs her shoulders.

"I have no clue," She replies knowing he could still hear them.

Evergreen stays with Hikari, leaving when Porlyusica comes back promising to keep her company during the parade.

* * *

Time flies by and others visit her before they all got ready for the parade.

"Why are you so excited? Fantasia is more special to the civilians who don't see magic every day" Evergreen comments sitting next to Hikari.

They decided that it would be easier to sit on top of one of the houses so they could see everything clearly as a few others had chosen to do. Hikari requested help from Elf-man half an hour before the parade knowing he would be busy with his own preparations.

Of course, he agreed to help (It's a man's duty to help others)

"It's always nice to see everyone just having fun but why aren't you getting involved?" Hikari inquires causing Evergreen to cross her arms scoffing.

"A fairy like _me_ get involved in a spectacle like this?" She questions pushing her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose and Hikari raises an eyebrow.

"Master asked Bickslow and Freed to participate, apparently someone is doing a performance and they need two others to help out" Evergreen explains sounding upset.

"And you're upset that he didn't ask you" Hikari deduces with a nod.

"Of course I am!" Evergreen sulks pouting slightly.

"Well I think it's going to be more entertaining to watch, you brought the camera right?" She asks and Evergreen displayed it to her.

"What's so special about this year? There will be reporters taking pictures anyway" Evergreen asks seeing as Hikari didn't normally take pictures at the parade. Normally she was _in_ the parade.

"Trust me" Is all she says before her attention is diverted

Fireworks go off signifying the start of the parade! Everyone cheers as the floats begin to travel through the centre road of Magnolia. Music could be heard from everywhere.

Every Fairy Tail mage displaying their magic, dressed up in costumes simply enjoying themselves as they put on a show for the audience.

It surprised them to see Master Makarov goofing around on a float of his own. They had heard rumours of him falling ill but they seemed to be disproved by the man jumping around, waving his hands about.

One last float appears after the Master's float.

Smoke blocks the view but suddenly a bolt of lightning hits the float stage.

It clears to reveal three mages. Bickslow sat at the drums his tongue sticking out, Freed stood with a bass guitar and Laxus stood at the front, a microphone in front of him and an electric guitar in his hands.

Before anyone could question it, Laxus opens his mouth

Fairy, where are you going

hikari zenbu atsumete, kimi no ashita terasu yo

Everyone begins to cheer even louder, enjoying the addition of the parade. Evergreen turns to Hikari in shock while she just grins.

"You knew!" Evergreen accuses looking over to the other girl shocked.

"Whatever could you mean," Hikari asks the smile not fading for a second, instead it widens.

Oh Yeah, kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?

Oh Yeah, karetatte sakebu kara

Oh Yeah, kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga

Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah

Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi

Wasuremono wa nai desuka?

Okashii na kimi ga inai to

Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

Snowing sunao ni

Egao ni nareta no wa

Futari yorisoi

Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara

Fairy, where are you going

Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo

*Instrumental part*

Oh Yeah

Namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou

Itsu no manika orenji sae

Shiroku kawatteku kisetsu

Oh Yeah

Bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō

Ima wa omoide no naka de

Nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru

Fushigi dana kimi ga warau to

Boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda

Snowing konna ni

Hitori furueteru kimi no

Soba ni yorisoi

Tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni

Fairy, slowly but surely

You're walking your way,

Hang in there!

Laxus's eyes scan the crowd, before seeing Hikari. He keeps staring at her as he sings the next part.

Warau koto sae wasureteta

Boku ni mahou wo kakete

Egao hitotsu de subete wo

Kaeta kimi wa

Boku no Fairy

Hikari looks away causing him to smirk.

Snowing sunao ni

Egao ni nareta no wa

Futari yorisoi

Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara

Fairy, where are you going

Hikari zenbu atsumete

Kimi wo terasu yo

Snowing sunao ni

Egao ni nareta no wa

Kimi dakara

Kimi to datta kara

Snowing Fairy

Kimi ga kureta hikari

Zenbu atsume sakebu yo

Snow Fairy

Don't say goodbye

Laxus strums the last chord before raising his hand in the air, into the sign that was now claimed by Fairy Tail. Others raise their hand at the same time. Evergreen cheers happily as everyone else did, Hikari couldn't stop the grin on her face.

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER TOOK SURPRISINGLY _FOREVER_ , tbh Mystagon was completely random I was writing and was just like why the hell not? He should have at least one friend that he spoke to before Edolas anyway, thanks for reading reviewing following favouriting, this story has gotten just over 1000 views like the hell? I think that's awesome! :D (And yes I finally found the line thingy button) **


End file.
